Rozalias Compliance
by Vosik
Summary: This is a highly NSFW fanfiction revolving around the character Rozalia, and her exploits in the background story. Do not read if you are uncomfortable with tentacles, or sexual material. Thank you.


~ Rozalia's Compliance ~

~ MASSIVE WARNING: THIS IS INCREDIBLY NSFW PRACTICALLY FROM THE START, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT.~

Rays of sunlight broke through the gaps in the rustling leaves above. In this small, secluded clearing inside of the Lomass Forest, the wind princess named Rozalia softly hummed the tune of her people. There, she aimed to gain the favor of the creatures in that area. She understood that even the less cultured species of Grand Gaia would be able to offer her people protection from less reputable sources, assuming she gained their favor.

In this small, sheltered area of the forest, she sat on her knees in a praying formation. Her long, light brown hair was tucked into two buns as it typically was. She wore a thin, somewhat revealing light green nightgown. She had no reason to fear attacks from the creatures in the forest, thanks to her relations to other nature in Grand Gaia. However, she had not yet ventured to this specific region, and thus did not fully know what to expect.

As she was nearing the end of her prayer, she opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She noticed some familiar, some not familiar wildlife between the trees, silently watching her as she prayed there. She nodded slightly at them and laid still, continuing onto her next prayer.

She heard some rustling in the grass around her, she gulped and pretended not to notice, continuing her prayer. She became more worrisome, unsure as to how this somewhat foreign wildlife would react to her presence. As she finishes her prayer, the rustling becomes closer, she can faintly hear some hoarse murmuring from the trees. A bit of sweat trickles down the side of her head, unsure of what to make of her current situation.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity of constant rustling and light voices, Rozalia feels a strange sensation running up and along her bare ankle. She quickly looks down in worry, and she sees a thin, green vine creeping up along her leg.

Rozalia quickly stands up in a slight panic, and notices a second vine starting to wrap around her other ankle. She tries to move her feet, but finds herself almost rooted to her position. Rozalia's panic grows, attempting to jerk her feet against the vines. Unable to move, she calms down slightly as the vines wrap slowly up her calf. Maybe this was some sort of initiation ritual for the beings in this region?

She relaxed a bit more into her current situation, before suddenly, the vines push her forward, the imbalance sending her flying backward, but oddly, felt onto something much softer than she expected. In her panic, she hadn't noticed the creatures moving towards here, and at this point, she was almost entirely surrounded. She quickly turned around to see that a Dwarf had caught her from her fall. She gave him a slight smile, before turning around to face the other nearby wildlife, which included more Dwarves, Trents, and even a mysterious Tinpall, as well as the standard animals that populated the forests of Grand Gaia.

She looked up at the Tinpall first, and queried "W-What's going on here? This is quite unusual." with a obvious look of worry.

The Tinpall let out a chuckle, with the snark reply "What? The great Wind Princess hasn't experienced all nature has to offer? Ha! We'll just have to fix that!" and with that being said, the Tinpall sprinkled a bit of strange dust over the vines holding Rozalia.

Rozalia notices the vines grow a bit in size, and also notices a tingling sensation of moisture emanating from the same vines. She squirms a bit from the strange sensation, replying with "N-No- this is quite new to me..."

The Tinpall fluttering above Rozalia chuckled louder "Well, my lovely Princess, I know why you're here, if you want the favor you seek, do as they say. Understood?"

Rozalia looks utterly perplexed, taking a moment before nodding "A-As you wish, but I'm still quite confused."

At that note, the vines begun slowly sliding up her thigh once again, Rozalia trembling slightly at the moisture as the Tinpall cackled "Good! Get comfortable, you'll be here awhile my Princess~!"

Two Dwarves came up behind Rozalia and stood above her, she looked to her sides and gasped at what she saw- between the Dwarves' legs were surprisingly long shafts. She was tempted to rebel, to jump up and attack the nearby creatures. However, Rozalia knew that this was her only chance to give her people the protection they needed, and she set aside any thoughts of lashing out. The Dwarves leaned over her and tore her nightgown off, their strength leaving it in shreds around her, her bare body now fully exposed.

Rozalia's body shone slightly in the sunlight, showing off her thin figure, she had pale, round breasts, and clear skin throughout her full body. Her thighs shone the most, curving out slightly from her thin waist, vines wrapped around them, and creeping further up her body, stopping at just below her waist.

The two Dwarves that tore her gown gripped her wrists tightly, placing her hands around each of their hard shafts. Rozalia gulped, before slowly starting to pump her hands along them. Their cocks felt veiny and rough, and were almost disproportionate to the Dwarves bodies. She felt her head jerk to face upward, the Dwarf that caught her fall had his cock already out, and had it positioned at her mouth. Rozalia hesitated, before opening her mouth for the creature, the Dwarf eagerly accepted the invitation, slowly sliding his shaft into Rozalia's gentle mouth, slowly starting to thrust into it.

The vines had dealt through their patience, and moved further up, positioning at the entrance of her sweet, pink entrance. Rozalia quivered slightly at the new feeling, before jolting her hips up as the vines quickly penetrated her with ease. The newfound and quick member inside of her was almost too much to bear, she moaned against the cock thrusting into her mouth.

A nearby Mossy jumped up from in-between the rest of the creatures, and leaped onto her breasts. The blob lightly began to suckle on Rozalia's hardening nipples, to which the Princess moaned louder. The Dwarves around Rozalia were eager and relentless, she pumped her hands along the two Dwarves' cocks faster. She had to please the creatures thoroughly if she was to gain their favor and trust. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back a bit further, trying not to gag as the hard shaft thrust deeper into her throat.

Rozalia was being violated by the creatures in every way, her gorgeous skin was completely flushed pink. Her feelings of helplessness and submission grew as the vine that was thrusting into her sped up, rocking her body back and forth against the grass under her. All the pleasure that was filling her caused her eyes to tear up somewhat, and she moaned lightly against the Dwarf cock she was being rocked into and fucked with. The Mossy that was suckling from her breasts swelled, and she felt a strange, viscous substance drip down her sides, sending a chill down her spine.

The Dwarf that was currently fucking Rozalia's throat reached forward and gripped her neck, lightly choking her as he thrust much harder into her mouth. She wasn't prepared for such a rough and quick motion, she gagged as the cock thrust as deep as it could, the base of the Dwarves waist repeatedly pressing against her face. The thin streak of tears ran down her cheeks, the constant pleasure putting her physical senses at an all time high.

Rozalia could feel the vine that was in her pussy start to expand and pulse inside of her, her entrance expanding slightly to compensate for the larger member. The increase in sensations was too much for her, and Rozalia let out a rush of fluids, soaking the vine further as it quickly and harshly thrust into her slit.

All the while, Rozalia had been continuously and more rapidly stroking the cocks of the two Dwarves at her sides. She had begun to feel them pulsate warmly in her hands, she eagerly continued to suck at the cock that was rapidly thrusting into her tight, wet throat. Rozalia swirled her tongue around the shaft with each trust, eager to please the creatures around her in absolute submission. The vine that quickly thrust into her eager and devolved pussy pulsed more rapidly, and began to slightly split inside of her.

As Rozalia moaned against the thick shaft loudly, the Dwarf in front of her grabbed her by her head, thrusting his cock deep into her throat. He let out a rough, deep moan as he let out his thick, hot cum into her throat. Rozalia coughed along the shaft as the seed filled her throat. The two shafts in her hands throbbing rapidly as they let out their own seed, ropes of cum shooting out and landing over Rozalia's upper chest and neck. Rozalia moans even louder as the vine thrusts much faster, opening itself up slightly to reveal a small hole at the tip of the vine, it pulses harshly as it quickly shoots up the same viscous green fluid the Mossy on top of her had, quickly filling up her pussy. Rozalia moaned even further as the creatures came around and inside of her, the mixture of the fluids leaking out of her used pussy, her whole body quivering under all of the creatures.

As Rozalia quivers on the grass, the fairy Tinpall flutters to her, asking with glee "You seem to have enjoyed yourself thoroughly, hmmm Princess?"

The Princess muttered softly in reply "Y-Yes... I have... H-Have I p-pleased you all..?"

The fairy above her replied sinisterly "Heh! I can see from all the cum that you have. Very well, but on one condition. I will send a messenger to your people whenever we feel like using more of your body, and you WILL comply or we will attack your people. Understood~?"

Rozalia twitches in pleasure, before reluctantly replying "Y-Yes... I will. I am yours..."

The fairy cackles above her, managing to reply with "Ha! Gooood, be on your way then, sweet Princess~"

Rozalia slowly stood up, trying to cover her breasts and still dripping pussy with her hands, slowly walking out of the forest clearing with quivering legs.

~ Fin. ~

~ Thank you all for reading! ~


End file.
